


Good Vibrations

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reflects on Blair's talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

## Good Vibrations

by Roxanne

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ga4/garett/senslash.htm>

There's nothing I can say to justify this blatant exploitation of Jim and Blair.

See, I've got this sister that, every so often, says "you really need to write a story about .". Then she was searching for something online the other day and found this site for a place called Funkytown Mall. I decided to surprise her with this and spent all one day at work writing it. Just think of it as your tax dollars at work!

* * *

**GOOD VIBRATIONS**  
By Roxanne 

There is no one on earth that can give blow jobs as well as Blair Sandburg. Being a Sentinel and all, I hear all kinds of crude remarks about his mouth and what it would be good for. Those morons are just guessing about something they'll never know for sure. Luckily for me, I know it's true. The man is just a natural cocksucker. The first time he sank down on his knees in front of me and took me into that beautiful mouth, I nearly passed out. We've been fuck buddies ever since then. 

Okay, Sandburg and I are more than that to each other. We're best friends, roommates, Sentinel and Guide. But when one of us is horny or lonely and other is willing, we go at it like bunnies. Then I'll start dating a serial killer or he'll take up with a cat burglar and we'll turn into to these super-straight guys who'd never dream of taking it up the ass from our partner. 

But those nights ... mornings, afternoons, whatever ... when Blair decides he needs my dick ... those are heaven. I know he looks up to me anyhow, but when he turns his full attention to making my body sing, I turn into a goddamn symphony. And he's this hairy little Liberace that plays me like a virtuoso. 

Sandburg's secret is that he always adds something special to his blow jobs. One time it might be as simple as him humming "Black Magic Woman" while he sucks me in. Another time, he might take a drink of beer before each pull. God, you can't imagine what it feels like to have that cool, tingly liquid bathe your dick as he eats you alive. 

My personal favorite is when he wraps his hair around my dick and balls. Oh god, I get hard just thinking about that. Sam used to carry on about how his hair felt like silk against her bare skin. Sam's wrong. It's better than that. It's softer than velvet and as alive as the man himself. It curls and twists and slides against me as his tongue plays with the head of my cock until I'm coming like Mount St. Helens. I swear to god, if Blair ever gets his hair cut, I'll kill him. 

Okay, I know what you're thinking. You think that I'm just being some selfish slob who just takes, takes, takes from the generous soul that is my Guide. Well, you're wrong. While I'm not in Sandburg's league as far as blow jobs go, I do okay. And I'm a really good lay. All Sandburg has to do is raise his eyebrows and I'll have my legs over my head in two seconds flat. 

Yeah, I enjoy getting fucked as much as he enjoys doing the fucking, but in that whole weird male/male dynamic, I'm considered the submissive one when we're in bed. I'm sure that people look at us and assume that Blair's my little bottom boy, but anybody that knows us well knows that I always end up doing whatever Blair tells me to do. So if he tells me to get on my hands and knees and stick my ass out to be fucked, I do it. And with a smile on my face to boot! 

So, getting back to the blow jobs. You'll never guess what Sandburg did for me now. He got his tongue pierced. I can't even begin to imagine how much that hurt, but Blair just went and did it. I never would have let him do it if I'd known about it beforehand, but damn, it's a turn-on now. 

Of course, he got it done the week when Simon, Deborah Reeves and I were down in California at an arson conference. It was a pretty good trip ... Deb and I even got in some surfing. Blair couldn't make the conference. He was slated to appear in court that week, so he had to stay close to Cascade. 

Then, the Sunday night after the conference, I walked in the door, propped my board against the wall and was immediately wrapped up in 165 pounds of enthusiastic Guide. Sandburg had never been much for kissing, but that night he had his tongue down my throat so fast, I nearly choked. At first, I was too shocked by the sensation of kissing Blair that I didn't notice the metallic taste. 

He'd latched onto me like a limpet with his arms around my neck and his legs wrapped around my waist. I had my hands full of Blair's butt and could barely stumble to the couch before my knees gave out. He landed on my lap, so I got to move my fingers up to twine around his hair while he set to work sucking on my lower lip. Then he kind of licked my tongue. 

Oh shit. I'd never felt anything like that. I think my subconscious realized what that little metal ball would feel like when he dragged it up my dick before the rest of me did and I was sporting a boner in record time. 

"You got your tongue pierced," I finally managed to spit out when we came up for air. 

Yeah, I know, it was obvious, but I didn't have much blood left in my brain to do any heavy thinking with. 

"Uh huh." 

God, he looked so gorgeous with that evil gleam in his eye. Then he stuck his tongue out and flicked it like that guy from Kiss. Man, I had him on his back before he could get it back in his mouth. As much as I wanted to feel that ball elsewhere, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him some more. Pretty soon, I was humping against him like a rutting pig. Sandburg was pretty far gone too, so we just kind of pulled each other's shorts out of the way and came all over ourselves. 

When I finally got the energy to get up off of Sandburg, I headed in for a shower and got ready for bed. Blair was right behind me and I almost asked him to come up for the night, but I thought that might be pushing our relationship a little too far, so I just trudged up the steps and fell into my big, empty bed. 

The next day, we got assigned to a really nasty rape case. I think it was because Simon was so pissed off about Blair's tongue. No one had thought to put anything about tongue piercing in the personnel code, so there wasn't much he could do about it, but his displeasure was obvious. I think what really pissed him off was that he knew that Darryl would be wanting one too. 

In the four years we'd been working together, Sandburg had become a sort of big brother to Darryl and it was obvious that Darryl idolized Blair. A couple of years ago, he got his left ear pierced in exactly the same places as Sandburg's. He'd also taken to wearing lots of flannel and was letting his hair grow. Simon had griped more than once about the possibility of dreadlocks. The kid was even talking about going into anthropology. No wonder Simon was worried. 

Sandburg had anticipated Simon's reaction, so he had this little plastic disk thing he used for the tongue piercing so it wasn't so noticeable. I have to admit that it was still a major distraction for me, but not in the way that Simon imagined. Every time I'd see that glint of plastic, I'd get horny. Not a good state to be in when you're investigating a rape. 

Lucky for us, the rapist was a cretin. We had him behind bars by the next day. Unlucky for us, Simon was still pissed, so he put us on the mayor's security detail at the Cascade Summerfest. For three days, we followed him around downtown Cascade as he pressed the flesh and took as many photo opportunities as he could squeeze in. 

By Friday night, I was totally wiped out. The heat and noise and smell of stale beer had given me a massive headache and all I wanted to do was go someplace quiet and crash. Sandburg had a date with an Amazon of a state cop named Rita. I expected him to be gone for at least 48 hours, so I figured I'd have the loft to myself for the whole weekend. 

I ordered a pizza, took a couple of Tylenol, then headed to bed early. It didn't do me any good. I just laid there and thought about how much my head hurt. I was still awake at midnight when Sandburg came creeping in. Bless his heart, he was trying to be quiet, but for Sandburg, that was next to impossible. When he knocked the brass candlestick off the end table and it bounced across the hardwood floor, I gave up. 

"Sandburg, turn the goddamn light on!" I yelled down. 

"Sorry, Jim." 

He sounded funny ... kind of sad and sniffly ... so I yelled for him to come up and talk to me. 

"What happened?" I demanded as I sat up in bed. 

Blair came and sat down on the edge, but kept his eyes downcast. 

"Nothing," he lied. 

"Don't tell me nothing. You know that I can tell when you're lying. Now 'fess up." 

Blair had left the light on downstairs, but it was still pretty dark in my room. The darkness seemed to give him some courage and I gasped as he looked up at me with huge, sad eyes. 

"Things didn't go so well with Rita," he began, slowly. "She hated the piercing and I don't think she really liked the rest of me that well either." 

I picked up one hand in a simple act of comfort. Our fingers automatically twined together. 

"What happened?" I prodded. 

Blair looked down at our hands, then continued. 

"I don't know. When I first asked her out, she really seemed to be interested, but tonight she acted like she didn't like anything about me. She hated what I was wearing, didn't want to go to the Indian restaurant I'd made reservations at and then threw a fit when I suggested we go dancing. She said there was no way she could dance with a shrimp like me. I mean, if she felt that way, why'd she say yes in the first place?" 

I was torn between fury at that cow for hurting my Blair with such a callous remark and amazement at how someone could not love everything about him. I settled on sympathetic and pulled the cover back. Patting on the bed beside me, I beckoned him closer. Blair kicked off his shoes and then crawled in next to me. 

When he was settled against me, I kissed him softly on the temple and said, "That woman was an idiot, Sandburg ... and probably nuts too. You're better off without her. Besides, you've always got me and I think you're just about the cutest, little shrimp I've ever seen." 

That got a muffled laugh and a poke in the ribs, but I could feel the tension bleed out of him. 

"Hey, Jim?" Blair then asked. "Do I really always have you?" 

Squeezing him tighter against me, I nodded, then said, "Always, Sandburg. Friends forever." 

"Good," he muttered, then promptly fell asleep. 

When I woke up the next morning, Blair was naked and perched between my thighs. The gold ball was back in place in his tongue and he was running it lightly over the head of my dick. What a wake-up call! The ball was warm and slick and Blair was using just the right amount of pressure to make me hotter than a firecracker. When I came, I screamed out something that may have sounded like I love you, but Blair didn't seem to notice. 

Sandburg went through kind of a dry spell after the Rita incident. He was home every night for the next two weeks, even on the evenings I was going out with Angela, the newest addition at the DA's office. Angela and I didn't click and after the second date, she told me that she'd been experimenting with men and was going back to just dating women. I'll admit, that was a little bit of a blow to my ego, but I just sucked it up, called her a cunt and stomped out of the restaurant in a huff. I'm so proud of my maturity sometimes. 

So, there Sandburg and I were on that Friday night two weeks after Rita broke Blair's little heart. I'd suggested Thai carryout at work that afternoon and I kind of thought that's why he was bouncier than usual. That boy loves his Thai food. Well, the Thai was good, but Blair's surprise was better ... much, much, much better. 

It seems that Blair had been surfing the net right after he got his tongue pierced and found a site that sold some rather unusual ... acroutrements. So after the food was eaten and the dishes were washed and I'd settled into my favorite slouch on the sofa, Blair disappeared into his room. When he came out a few minutes later, he planted himself on the coffee table, directly in front of me. 

"What?" 

Okay, I was tired. Blair just grinned at me though. 

"Sandburg? What are you hiding?" I growled in my fiercest tone. 

"Hmrfmpf" 

"Sandburg." 

I leaned closer, intimidating with my body as well as my voice. 

"Just this," he laughed and opened wide. 

The tongue ring had been replaced with something that looked like silver pill capsule. And it was moving. 

"What the hell is that?" I demanded. 

"It's a battery operated vibrator. Want to give it a test drive?" 

His eyebrows bobbed suggestively as he leered my way. But how could I refuse such an offer? 

"The battery's supposed to last 45 minutes to an hour," he added as further enticement ... as if I needed any. 

"Let's hit the road," I croaked out and we were off. 

Now, like I said when I started this story, no one gives better blow jobs than Blair Sandburg. So you can only imagine what happened to me after a Sandburg special with a battery operated vibrator tongue ring added to the mix. Let's just say that Rita and Angela and all those other women out there can go fuck themselves from now on because Blair Sandburg and I are practically picking out china patterns. I'm head over heels in love with the man and I'm not letting Sandburg or his battery operated tongue out of my site for the next few decades, at the very least. 

End 

Note: If you're interested in checking out the tongue vibrator, here's the site where my sister saw it: <http://www.funkytownmall.com/prod.itml/icOid/724>. I didn't even ask how she got there. 

* * *

End Good Vibrations by Roxanne: dds455@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
